whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
World of Darkness: Tokyo
|price = Print: $14.99 PDF: $8.99 }} World of Darkness: Tokyo is a sourcebook for World of Darkness and Wraith: The Oblivion that gives more detail on the Tokyo Necropolis and how it interacts with the Dark Kingdom of Jade. There is also information on the other creatures and factions that dwell in the city. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Welcome to the Invisible City :...But clearly, you can see what mortals cannot, for you are one of Japan's shen – and your kind thrives in this neon labyrinth. If you wish to meet Tokyo's Restless Dead, you can, but beware the Jade Emperor's troops. Kuei-jin and Kindred circulate here as well, but take care whom you choose as friends — for you shall make powerful enemies, too. Changelings and Garou? They are here also, but meddle in their affairs at your peril. You say their whims don't concern you? You will soon learn, my friend, that in the Middle Kingdom, there is no middle ground. :We Trust You'll Enjoy Your Stay :From Yu Huang's minions to Western opportunists, from hengeyokai to hsien, all of Tokyo's supernatural residents are here, waiting to share their wisdom – and their appetites – with you. 'World of Darkness: Tokyo' also contains a city guide, a history of Middle Kingdom Tokyo, and everything else you need to set a game in this mysterious metropolis. The lights of the Roppongi beckon. Will you heed them? :World of Darkness: Tokyo'' includes:'' :*''The deepest, darkest secrets of the capital city, from its shadowed past to its nightmarish futures'' :*''Information on all supernaturals in the city, both Eastern and Western'' :*''Maps, story ideas, and much more'' Chapters Prelude: Vengeance, My Love A wraith seeks revenge against the policeman who brutally murdered her brother. Introduction How to use the book, both as a Wraith volume and for the other parts of the World of Darkness, along with resources and a lexicon. Chapter One: Tokyo's Past A complete history of Tokyo, including the influence of the kuei-jin and the arrival of the Kindred. Chapter Two: The City Dissected Tokyo and its districts today, including Ginza, Kanda, Ueno, Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, Shibuya, and Roppongi, as well as the Shadowlands version of the city. Chapter Three: The Secret Players The supernatural movers and shakers of Tokyo, including wraiths, Kuei-jin, Kindred, mages, hengeyokai, Garou, and fae. Chapter Four: Weaving Unseen Webs Ideas for campaigns set in Tokyo, both for wraiths and for those that crossover several game lines. Background Information This book is marked as Wraith: The Oblivion's entry for the Year of the Lotus. However, it contains extensive information on the eastern aspects of the other World of Darkness lines, including Vampire: The Masquerade, Changeling: The Dreaming, and Werewolf: The Apocalypse. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters *Yu Huang - Eternal emperor of the Dark Kingdom of Jade. *Apep-Looks-Down - A Silent Strider Terminology Conquered Territories, Hengeyokai, Kuei-jin Category:Wraith: The Oblivion books Category:World of Darkness books Category:1998 releases Category:Year of the Lotus (WOD)